


a passionate (dis)regard

by dear_lady_disdain



Series: All’s fair in love and war(ring law firms) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Journey from casual fucking to romance, No beta so I can use that as an excuse for subpar writing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_lady_disdain/pseuds/dear_lady_disdain
Summary: “I hate you, Solo,” she cried, desperately getting herself off on his thick length.“I know,” he smiled, unfazed.She wondered and not for the first time why hate-fucking the poster-boy of the most corrupt firm in New York City brought her so much thrill. He represented everything she hated, defending the most vile predatory politicians and gang members who tried to pay their way out of everything. He had to be incapable of every sincere feeling to be able to defend the monsters he did. But then he would cry her name so desperately underneath her when he came.Perhaps that was why
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: All’s fair in love and war(ring law firms) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134629
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. that which divides us

_New York County Court_

_14:26 hours_

“Your honour, the Prosecution is deviating,” Rey cried.

“Sustained.”

She sighed in frustration, consciously staring straight ahead towards the judge’s box in order to avoid the smug gaze she just knew would be radiating from the ridiculously large prosecution lawyer interrogating her defendant. She listened intently for any opportunity to challenge him but alas he had cooly extracted what he wanted from them - much to her detriment and no surprise at all.

“No further questions, your honour.” The prosecution walked back from the podium far too gracefully for somebody so tall. 

She hazarded a glance at the the jury as he finished. A few looked distinctly softened, the more macho of the men looked approvingly. He had a strong presence in court, she’d grant him that. She bet he hadn’t ever had to fight to make himself known. His large frame, resonant voice and well-documented legacy (as son of Leia Organa-Solo, of Organa and Holdo’s, one of the most reputable law firms in the city and miraculously women-led) - all this went far in courtrooms especially with the stuffy, old, elitist judges.

Meanwhile, Rey had spent the whole of 2 hours this morning making sure her presentation was immaculate as even a hair out of place would subject her to scrutiny from the judge and jury.

The most infuriating thing was that though she made sure to rarely look at him, and for no longer than was absolutely necessary, she knew what he was doing or not doing more than any other person in the room.

And now the court was adjourning.

Rose Tico, her colleague and close friend who had worked with her closely on the case for many a sleepless night, gave her warm assurances that she had done well. Rey thanked her appreciatively but her rampant perfectionism didn’t allow her to fully relax into the compliment. They would wait and see for the outcome, anyhow.

“I’ve got to go downtown for the Fathier case but you should be proud!” Rose squeezed her shoulder affectionately as she departed.

Rey, deep in her thoughts, deliberately took a little longer packing up her briefcase before she left the courtroom, but she needn’t have bothered, _he_ was _still_ waiting for her outside.

“Rey. When I can see you?” Ben Solo asked in a quietly confident tone.

“Not here,” she cried, pulling the sleeve of his expensive navy suit into a random closet, causing him to exclaim bemusedly.

When they were safely enclosed she continued, “Anybody from the firm could see. Including your mother.”

He shrugged casually. “You’re the only one concerned about other people knowing.”

“Of course I am. You defend monsters and fuck over the poor and helpless and I...” Rey looked at the floor, embarrassed.

“And _you_ fuck _me_ over,” he neutrally noted.

“Right,” she agreed, matching his tone.

“Can I see you tonight?” He repeated earnestly.

She badly wanted to say no. To tell him he was vile, that his principles disgusted her. But why did he have to be so tall and hypnotic, with his voice that reverberated deep in her groin?

She could allow herself this pleasure once more and not sink to hypocrisy. There was no correlation between enjoying a person’s body and one’s day time occupation, _right_? And besides, he was Leia’s son. Surely there had to be some redeeming quality there.

At last she replied. “I get off at 8.”

He smiled all the way up to the crinkle of his eyes. “I’ll text you,” he said as he took leave, leaving her alone in the mangy closet, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

**TEXT** :

 **Ben Solo** : I booked the Terrace suite at The Dominick. Meet me at 9pm? And wear your work clothes xx

 **Rey** : okay.

Though Rey would have liked nothing more than to remove her stockings and heels at the end of this arduous day, she knew the attraction her legs could have on people. The heels also had the added bonus of helping her feel confident and assertive. Her and Ben may be equals in case disputes, but she largely dictated how their bedroom antics went.

Knocking on the door at the agreed time, he greeted her wearing a loosely unbuttoned shirt and pants. They walked wordlessly towards the bedroom space, Rey removed her jacket and handbag, throwing both on a sofa nearby.

“Drink?” He offered, as they passed the wine cooler.

She shook her head, “no, I’m good thanks.” She wanted only him.

He led her to the master bedroom which was large, luxurious and looked outonto the city’s skyline - the night lights and river offering a mesmerising contrast. He stopped at the bed, and turned back to her, running his hands through his hair sheepishly.

“I’m glad you came.” His doe brown eyes bore into hers with an expression so soft it made her heart pound dramatically. Too dramatically she feared.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she demanded, pulling him down by the shirt to meet her lips. She was instantly warmed by the outline of his chest and was soon tightly enveloped within his large embrace.

They kissed passionately, and together they ripped his shirt off his abdomen. There was no part of her body where his large hands didn’t explore, and no place where her skin failed to both shiver and burn for him in response. 

She broke away, needing some distance. “Get down.”

He kneeled readily, an act which ignited her gratitude and was a source of continued wonder for her.

“What do you want, Rey?”

“I think you know,” she blushed. Expressing her desires was an entirely new concept for her, which Ben had encouraged.

“Do I?” He roughly pulled up her form-fitting dress, leaving her legs in pantyhose exposed. His mouth traversed between her inner thighs, where he inhaled deeply and softly exhaled, his breath tickling her, teasing, testing, all the while she was conscious of her soaking her knickers to the bone.

“I could spend hours between your legs Rey, do you know that?” He murmured, as he began to strip off her pantyhose, requiring her help to remove them when it dropped to her ankles.

She now shivered in the cool air of the room, and Ben’s warm hands rubbed her up and down. When he was satisfied that the goose-pimples on her skin had calmed down he buried himself in her knickers, his lips lightly forming a cup over her labia.

“God, you’re so wet for me already.” He opened his mouth and began to swirl the softer part of his tongue in circles gently around her lips, all the while still over her silky knickers. She could still feel the sensation, warm, and she yearned for more pressure, for fingers, for cock but enjoying this building need ever so slowly consuming her. She was now so sensitive to every small motion that when he spread her knickers to the side and pressed his fingers against her, and proceeded to glide her wetness up and down her labia, she cried out.

His two soaked fingers entered her and curled to search for the precipice of her release.

“I want you to cum over my fingers, Rey. And when you cum there, then on my cock, and on my tongue, in every conceivable place.” 

She held his hair, as he buried himself in her once more, tongue tappping her clit and fingers relentlessly pumping her where she guided him. She had a gorgeous man between her thighs, with a view of the New York skyline, with the exciting prospect that perhaps strangers could see them, perhaps not. A gorgeous man eager to please, and learn, and wanted her needs met. How could she not feel comforted? How could she not cum powerfully! 

“Good girl.” He kissed her vagina, her labia, her inner thighs whilst his hands gripped her buttocks. 

As she recovered, she guided him to standing, and it was her turn to strip him down. Navy trousers, soft expensive looking boxers were disposed of leaving him naked and ready for her. 

She bent down, entirely driven by thirst.

There was no teasing, no swirling or whatever bullshit Cosmopolitan articles liked to recommend. There was only rhythm, and the combined pressure of her hand and her mouth wrapped tight around his thick, bulging cock.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re so good at this.” 

A swell of pride rose within her. She slowed down and risked looking upwards to him, finding him flushed and wide-eyed. 

She kept her gaze on his as she tested how deep she could get his cock into her mouth and reached the point of gagging. 

At the brink of tears, she broke all contact. Rey only wanted to edge him...to save him for her cunt. 

She took off the remainder of her clothes, and motioned towards the bed. They moved as quickly to the bed as they could whilst sealed at the lips. 

At last, she mounted his large, strong body, his hard muscles and erection exciting every cell of her body they contacted. He had the body of an Adonis, a Greek god and he was all hers.

She lowered herself onto him slowly - she still had to get used to his vast size… as the toys and needle dicks in her not-so illustrious sexual history were too in contrast.

“You’re so tight still,” he whispered in wonder. He stretched her out wonderfully if not wholly comfortably. Rey rocked herself on him gently slowly getting used to the feeling.

“Does it feel good?” He asked. She nodded, she was now acclimatising to his thickness and overcome by a need to step it up, laid her hands around his throat lightly, to test his reaction.

“It does now.”

His eyes lit up. “I bet you’ve wanted to choke me for a long time,” 

“Since the first time I met you! You’ve been nothing but insufferable.” 

“Yeah?” He had a saucy glint in his eye, “Show me how much you hate me.

She let go of her hold on his throat to slap him, “you’re a monster.”

“Yes I am.” He spat the words with a vicious pleasure and he now returned her thrusts with the same passion. 

“I hate you, Solo,” she cried, desperately getting herself off on his thick length.

“I know,” he smiled, unfazed.

She wondered and not for the first time why hate-fucking the poster-boy of the most corrupt firm in New York City brought her so much thrill. He represented everything she hated, defending the most vile predatory politicians and gang members who tried to pay their way out of everything. He had to be incapable of every sincere feeling to be able to defend the monsters he did. But then he would cry her name so desperately underneath her when he came.

Perhaps that was why. 

She rode him to and fro, guiding his length to where she most needed it and was rewarded by her clit experiencing pressure from both his thumb and his pelvic bones, and oh god, she could feel herself getting so near. She looked at his chest, huge and expanding in breathless wonder, his hair, mussed beautifully around his face, his eyes... looking at her as if she was a divinity. 

She tensed around his cock, and gave into the release. It was a high unlike any other with him. She collapsed into his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her. His large hands gripped her ass and the sounds of their bodies slapping fast and hard sent thrills into her cunt again. 

“Can I cum in your pussy?” He said, panting. 

“Yes,” she replied, her voice scarcely higher than a whimper. 

“Do you want me to cum inside you? Say it.”

“Yes. Fuck. Yes, I want you to fill me up with your cum!” 

“Can you beg me?” 

“Please Ben, please cum inside me?” 

His groans were long, drawn out and deep as he came, the sounds of which were in danger of turning her on yet again. It was funny to her how women could go on and on, whilst men needed that break. One con of sex with men compared to women at least. Although it gave one a good excuse to leave swiftly.

Excavating herself from his limbs, she made her way off of his body, cum dripping down herself. He sat up, watching her as she bent over to gather her underwear. 

“Do you want to stay? I’ve got the suite overnight.”

“I...” she hesitated, he had never asked her before. And she was nervous about the connotations.

There was a clear reason why she couldn’t stay though and she thought they had both known why. Why this had to remain an illicit sexual relationship and nothing more.

“Why do you hate your mother? Give me an honest answer.”

“I don’t hate her.”

“Then why, why break her heart and go work for Snoke? Who stands for the opposite of everything she does. How can you defend those monsters?”

He smiled incredulously. 

“It’s not that simple. You think I could stay in that firm being an Organa-Solo and people thinking I was there because of nepotism?”

“And so you went to Snoke of all people?”

“He isn’t so very bad. He was there for me more often than I can say for my own father.”

“So what about the clients you represent, the employees driven to drug misuse, the reports of harassed male interns?”

“None of the latter have been proved.” 

“Of course not! That’s my point.”

“Listen, I’m not disputing the types of clients we have. I’m not judging them either. I think everybody has a natural propensity to some evil despite the best will. But what drives me is that I get to go to work and argue my way out of a seemingly impossible situation for sometimes clearly guilty people, and I have to find laws and loopholes that work to my advantage. Don’t you feel that thrill too?”

Rey did understand. There was a high when you were up on the podium, thinking fast to use case studies, using your words to evoke emotions in the jury to make them see reason, and of course being kept on your toes by such adversaries as Ben. But there was one key difference.

“I do,” she replied slowly. “But... I want to use it for good.”

“And that’s why I like you.”

“You... like me?” She replied sceptically.

“If it wasn’t obvious, yeah,” he shrugged.

She coloured. “It’s not. At all. I mean, you shouldn’t. I stand for everything you find weak.”

He shook his head impatiently. “Rey, do you remember the case where we first encountered each other?”

“Phasma vs Finn,” she replied quickly.

“Right,” he smiled, pleased at her memory. “It was meant to be a shoo-in. The defendant was a mess, we had a clear winning argument. And then you waltzed in with your black suit and swept back curls, looking so determined. You drew out links from cases the dusty corners of my mind could only touch the surface of, laid out the most spectacular comeback and we had to come back and do the same again for 10 days until the jury decided.

And well, I’ve never been able to get you out of my head since.”

Rey listened in amazement. She remembered the case viscerally but it was only towards the end that she started noticing his presence as more than just a target to conquer. 

“So will you stay?” He held out his hand. 

She looked at his outstretched hand, and oh, how badly did she want to take it. To be blissfully ignorant and live in a bubble, but those hands had helped corruption go un-checked all in the name of intellectual snobbery or misplaced role models or whatever his fucked-up reasoning was.

How could their bodies be so in tune and their minds be so at odds? It was a cruel joke. She couldn’t forget who he worked for, it meant too much to her, and he wasn’t likely to change his morally dubious principles either.

“Ben, I can’t.” She said apologetically but firmly. “This... thing between us,” she waved her arms pointedly. “It was purely casual. And it can’t go on.”

“Rey… please. I know it’s not just me that feels it.” 

“No.” Her tone was decided. She had to give him up. Her brain _knew_ this was the right thing to do yet her body cried at the loss. “It is just you. I don’t _like_ you, I don’t like what you stand for. In short, we align on nothing.”

Her voice rose as she spoke, and for a half a minute after they were in total silence.

“I see,” Ben’s voice was cold in response. “Well, you’ve made your feelings perfectly clear. I’m sorry to have delayed your departure and hope your needs were sufficiently met this evening.”

His implication stung her until rationality directed her to anger. How was she to know he had feelings for her, she thought him just as base in his lust. They had had their fun, but now that the unsaid obstacles were spoken out loud, they could never go back to what it was.

“Goodbye Ben.” 

He didn’t respond, just sunk back into the pillows, and she left the room quietly. 

She knew not how she made it into the Uber, into her apartment complex, all the way into bed. Once imbedded in her covers, she released the emotions she’d been burying and cried herself to sleep.


	2. foundations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> origins and first meetings

_6 months earlier_

  
It was a crisp, sunny autumnal day when Rey Johnson officially started working at Organa and Holdo. She had recently chopped her locks into a shorter haircut that she felt gave her a chic sophistication, and would typically shower and let it air-dry into curls on her journey into the city. 

Her power outfit on her first day was a black pant suit, matched with bright snake-patterned ankle boots and she allowed herself to bask in how far she had come from the scrawny foster kid bouncing about families and then bit-jobs in the suburbs of London.

The A-train was down (yet again) but Rey had left an hour early having anticipated this, not wanting anything to hinder her making a good impression on her new bosses. 

Entering the offices of Organa-Holdo had her in awe. Sky-high, open and full of light and modern art. That wasn’t her motivation in working in law but it sure was nice to not have to be scavenging in dingy offices any longer or subjected to rudeness in her customer services roles which she balanced as she studied part-time. 

She wanted to get into Child and Family Law most of all, and Organa and Holdo possessed a large breadth of clientele and experience and what delighted Rey most was the significance they paid to quid pro quo cases. 

It was after all a quid pro quo that saved her from her temporary foster parent Unkar Plutt in those days. But Rey preferred not to think about that time too much. 

When she approached the front desk of the offices, she was been greeted by a smiling man called Snap Wexley (strange name, she thought to herself), asking how he could help her today. 

“Hi, I’m Rey Johnson. It’s my first day working here at Organa-Holdo.”

“Congratulations and welcome! If you could show some ID please, I can share your new office pass,” he said.

The transaction happened smoothly and before she knew it she was being directed to the elevators. She managed to score an elevator to herself and just another older man, donning spectacles, a result of arriving after the early morning rush for her induction.

The doors were about to close completely when she was shocked out of her life by a man jumping in, holding them open. 

Straightening to a height of almost the entire elevator, the man acknowledged Rey and the old man and began to sympathetically speak in a voice which seemed so old school and almost English in regality even though he was most assuredly American. Perhaps he had spent time there and gained the infliction in his accent, Rey thought.

“I do apologise for startling you both,” he said sincerely and politely. “I wouldn’t usually rush but I’m on a most time-sensitive matter.” 

Rey just smiled in acknowledgement, whilst the old man grumbled incoherently and looked stonily. The man, noticing this, shared a sly smile with Rey, before getting out his smart phone. Or was it a tablet? She noticed his long, elegant fingers crawled over the device as he typed with an urgency.

Rey started getting thoughts that were decidedly not professional and looked away, determined not to thirst over a potential colleague before she’d even started. 

It had been a while though... Working and studying through her course hadn’t left her with too many opportunities to date. And by the time she graduated it suddenly wasn’t so cool to have a boyfriend/ girlfriend and casual hook-ups were the way, especially in the city. Which good for those who could do it, but those weren't ever really satisfying to Rey. So it would be fair to say she’d be lying if she wasn’t hoping that this new job could help expose her to more people and perhaps, people her age she had more in common with. 

She was almost disappointed to hear the ping of the elevator ring at her level, and she motioned to leave until she found herself almost walking into the tall man’s chest. He laughed shortly and gestured for her to go first. 

She strutted out, confident that her _assets_ were to her advantage behind her and wondered if he was checking her out or if he was still religiously glued to his phone. 

The space of Organa-Holdo was located on the 7th floor of the building. The layout was open-plan and held spectacular views of the city, with private rooms circulated in the centre. Rey looked around for Rose Tico, a colleague who had been assigned as her buddy to introduce her and show her around. 

She called the attention of a curly-haired, dark-skinned girl in the desk nearest to her and was about to ask her for Rose’s whereabouts, when they looked straight past her and exclaimed, 

“You’ve got some nerve showing up here, Solo. What do you want?” 

“Always a pleasure, Jannah. Where can I find Leia?”

“She’s due to come out of a briefing in Green Room in 10. Sure she want to face her after?”

“I’m counting on it,” he smiled. “I’m going to go wait in her office.” 

“Your funeral.”

Rey stood awkwardly during this encounter. She supposed he was a client but then to be treated so unorthodoxly by an employee seemed strange. She noticed his entrance was turning heads and whispers behind his back.

A dramatic client then, she guessed.

“Hi, I’m Rey Johnson, I just started today and I’m supposed to be meeting Rose Tico?”

Greeted with just a general wave towards the right that was in tune with the sassy greeting for “Solo” she made her way across the space, relaxing when she saw Rose’s smile which was just as warm as she remembered from her interview. 

“Rey, I’m so sorry I didn’t go down to fetch you at 10 like we agreed but we overran with this new case. We’ve got an evil corporation SMT vs the middleman she abused. I think we’re going to bring you on it which will be fun for you!” 

Rey grimaced at the casual use of _that_ _word_ but Rose continued on in a bubbly, enthusiastic manner that bordered on social awkwardness which made it hard to take any offence to. She led her around the office, introduced her to the other junior lawyers, but she couldn’t help but notice some seemed a little distracted by the arrival she’d coincided with. Rey felt a small pang of disappointment but not enough to dampen her spirits. She wasn’t here to make friends after all but to learn, develop her craft and do good in the world. 

Near her designated working space, a stocky, handsome Latino man had engaged a small crowd gleely remarking, “50 bucks says Leia’s going to go apeshit on him and kick him out after half a minute.”

“I think he might actually last 45 seconds,” said a blonde girl. 

“You’re on, Connix,” the man grinned in return. 

Rose apologised to Rey for the commotion and explained, “we are definitely not usually like this but there’s a lot of drama with Leia’s son turning up. He works for this other big, shady law-firm, Snoke’s. Have you heard of it?”

Rey nodded gravely, “a little.” She had come across the firm in her research but had adamantly crossed them off the list. They tended to make the news for bad reasons like defending gross Hollywood execs or even mafia bosses. Not that they would have even accepted Rey without nepotism, nor a penis for that matter.

She tried to ignore the drama and get on with some reading as she wanted to respect Leia’s private business but the minute she made her way out of her meeting room and into her office, the hushed silence and rapturous gossiping that followed drew her attention. 

“Timing now,” cried the handsome man she learned was called Poe Dameron. 

At precisely 53 seconds past Solo sauntered out. 

“Fuck,” Poe muttered. As “Solo” passed their desk, he commented loudly, “You lost me 50 bucks, Ben. Couldn’t you have pissed her off quicker?” 

The man called Ben rolled his eyes, pausing to lean over their section, “Shouldn’t you be helping an old lady cross the street or something else equally goody two-shoes?”

“That’s not a nice way to refer to your mother.”

“Ha. By the way, she wants to see a ‘Rey’ in her office.” 

“Oh,” startled, Rey stood up and gathered her notepad and files. 

“Good luck!” Poe cackled, which stopped Rey in her tracks for a second.

“Poe! That’s not funny,” cried Rose, outraged. 

Rey smiled faintly, and continued, when she passed the man shed pieced was Ben Solo, he offered her a soft, encouraging “she’s great, don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” she nodded, and into the lion's den she went.

With all the commotion had Rey expected somebody prickly but she just sensed sincere warmth and justness as Leia welcomed her. She supposed it could be misinterpreted as iciness if only because she didn’t small talk much and was passionate about her work. 

After a few quick exchanges on her journey and Rose’s tour she got cracking onto business, which suited Rey perfectly.

“Our client Finn is one of many discriminated against and unjustly let go at Storm Inc. and without remuneration packages. He’s launched a suit against Phasma, their head of HR for complaisance and discrimination and they’ve got the whole US operaiton their side. 

And thanks to a visitor earlier I know they’re being represented by Snoke’s. Which means they’re going to mercilessly try to cover up all their dirty secrets. Lucky for us we’ve got a ‘Jannah’ to unravel it.”

Handing Rey files for the case, she continued;

“Do your homework. Work with Rose and Jannah, and show me what you’ve got in the morning.”

“Yes, will do. Thank you for the opportunity, Leia,” Rey said, cringing at her formality.

Leia gave her an encouraging nod as she left.

If Rey looked back she would’ve been privy to Amilyn Holdo remarking to Leia Organa on her choice. 

“Do you think she's ready for it?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve got a good feeling about this one. Plus it can’t hurt that we know the opposition has a thing for brunettes…”

—-

When Rey was on a case she had no concept of time and meals could be easily forgotten, but in the presence of Rose and sporadically Jannah who had gotten less icy but just as mysterious, continued collaboration and a flow of Domino’s (she suspected organised by Leia as none of them left their files) fuelled their work. 

It wasn’t unusual for lawyers especially junior ones to have to work until late for cases which was why she was surprised when Rose cut them off past midnight. 

“Leia doesn’t let the offices stay open past 1am ever,” Rose explained.” She tries to do her bit to encourage a healthy work/life balance even if sometimes we cheat at home. Definitely don’t today though. All this work would’ve been for nothing if we don’t get a good night's sleep.

It would have been near impossible for Rey to sleep well anyway she was buzzing so much for her first opportunity that she struggled to wind down, leaving her a little groggier than usual the next morning. 

She was accompanied by Rose and Jannah, who looked shadowy, and they made their way to the stand only to be mildly surprised to find Ben Solo with the defendant.

Although perhaps she shouldn’t have been given his visit yesterday. He glanced over the three of them, smirking, and then turned to say something to the red-headed man next to him.

Shrugging off the dismissal not unlike that which she received from most men, especially older ones, Rey steeled herself. She’d found some arguments and hooks and she listened intently, taking notes whilst Solo spoke and gaps she could exploit in his line of questioning to Phasma and his points so she could counter with her case studies. 

Now it was her turn in the stand.

“Phasma, would you say you knew Finn well?” 

“Hardly,” she scoffed, “I don’t exactly associate with janitors.” 

“Do you not think janitors are a vital occupation?”

“Objection,” Solo cried. “A leading question, your honour. Also how is this relevant?”

“Change the leading nature and I’ll allow the direction,” the judge spoke.

“Sure. Ms Phasma would you ever contemplate being a janitor?”

“You must be joking, any idiot can be a janitor.” 

“Any idiot indeed. Like Finn… did he ever make any mistakes?”

“God yes. One time he dropped red wine on us when we were celebrating. Such an oaf but he never did that again,” she cackled.

“Why not?”

“Well we made him lick it up,” 

At that the court went in raptures and she couldn’t tell what was louder - the cries of the jury or of Ben Solo’s attempts to object. 

Rey went back to her place. She had goaded Phasma into showing her true nature. Now she hoped the jury could see the hypocrisy to come too.

“You said you were celebrating, Phasma. Was there much drinking involving?”

“Oh yes, we got plastered.”

“Plastered being a British term for wasted. Hammered.”

“I am well versed in English thank you, Mr Solo,” the judge rolled her eyes. 

“Of course, your honour. I didn’t mean to imply.”

She waved at him to continue, which he did. 

“Ms Phasma. Have you a history with drinking? 

“Lord yeah, I’ve gotten into a bit of trouble in my day.” 

“And when you drink would you say you act like your usual self or different?” 

Rey stood up, sending his argument. “Objection. He’s speculating.” 

“Sustained. But you’ve got to get to the point soon, Mr Solo or I will insist you change.” 

And it was so that Ben Solo spun the tale that Phasma had a drinking problem stemming from her abusive childhood, opening up room for sympathy. 

Other witnesses were brought to the stand who Jannah and Finn had worked to recruit, but they stood there looking petrified and didn’t reveal any of the shocking tales that mirrored Finn’s. 

Jannah looked furious, and Rose and Rey were no less so. “They’ve paid them off, or threatened them,” she growled under her breath. “All that work in opening them up, gone to shit.” 

Rey refused to go down without a fight though and they managed to hold off on a majority jury ruling, which would bring them back the following day. 

And another day. And another. They continued in this way until 10 days where Phasma got off with a slap on the risk and community service for her disorderly drinking behaviour. 

On that day of ruling, to Rey’s distaste, she had a tall, arrogant pain in her ass catch up with her. 

“You were really good in there,” 

She scoffed at his praise. He had to be joking. “Not good enough to win though.”

“Hey, you were up against insurmountable odds. Meaning me.” He smirked down at her.

“Okay Solo...” she rolled her eyes. “if you’re just going to gloat I’ve actually got somewhere to be.”

“Sorry,” he held his hands up in acquiescence. “I actually mean it though. I’m surprised Amilyn and Leia got a hold of you - I bet they don’t even know what to do with you.”

“And I suppose you could teach me the ways of law, boomer?”

“Right. That amongst other things.” Rey rarely doubted herself but she could have sworn he looked down at her lips as he said that. 

“Let me cut you off right there, Solo”, she vehemently held her hand out. “I’ve heard all about you. You sold your soul for Snoke’s, where you work _so nobly_ to let abusers and criminals roam the streets. Enable typhoons to screw over the less privileged and then you go back to your pathetic little luxury penthouse in Dicks’ Village and sleep easy over your blood money.”

“And I suppose like a good little lawyer fresh out of grad school you believed the first thing that came out of the sheep over at Organa-Holdo.”

He stepped closer.

“Perhaps you could learn a little more about the real world, sweetheart.”

“There’s nothing I can learn from you,” she snarled. She was now inches from him, glaring daggers into his eyes, which seemed dark and searching hers, with an expression you couldn’t read

“We’ll see,” he cooly replied. “Have a good rest, Rey, you earned it.

Almost out of spite, although she would never admit it to herself, Rey went out that night to commiserate with the newly formed crowd of Rose, Jannah, Poe and Kay and they were joined by Finn, who she found they share much in common with. 

“Fuck the rich!” They toasted. 

“Fuck them indeed,” Jannah repeated, looking at Rey with a dangerous look in her eyes. 

“Let’s get fucking smashed,” Rey ignored her, still not sure of Jannah but hoping drinks could break the ice.

And they did get fucking smashed that night. To a degree of epic proportion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope my fucking about with time isn’t too confusing, it just came to me in that order xx 
> 
> also disclaimer that my law bullshitting is coming exclusively from ‘the good wife’ and this may as well be a good wife AU because I’m obsessed with jannah in a kalinda role. spin-off coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed x


End file.
